Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $17\dfrac{1}{8}-10\dfrac{2}{3} = {?}$
Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {17\dfrac{3}{24}}-{10\dfrac{16}{24}}$ Convert ${17\dfrac{3}{24}}$ to ${16 + \dfrac{24}{24} + \dfrac{3}{24}}$ So the problem becomes: ${16\dfrac{27}{24}}-{10\dfrac{16}{24}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{27}{24}} - {10} - {\dfrac{16}{24}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} - {10} + {\dfrac{27}{24}} - {\dfrac{16}{24}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=6 + {\dfrac{27}{24}} - {\dfrac{16}{24}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 6+\dfrac{11}{24}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 6\dfrac{11}{24}$